ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3: Heartless Shadows
As the fires finally engulf the Throne room, Sharkak is finally covered in flames. He starts screaming as he sees Xander carried out at the last moment by Kane. "Damn this is cold!" He gets covered in flames and disappears just as Buckingham Palace collapses. Kane carries out an unconcious Xander and has Fuminori heal him. Sadow walks up to them. "Where was he?" Kane replies "In the Throne room, battling the Demon." "What happened to the Demon?" "I don't know..." They stared up at the sky wondering what had just happened. Meanwhile, inside the Limozine, Queen Julie asks "Where are we being taken to?" Joviah replies "To St. 'Angeles Cathedral. Our base of operations. You'll be safe there, your highness." They arrive at the Cathedral and the Queen and Princess are escorted in. The Princess, frantic about her Plushie collection, asks where they are. "I'm afraid your life is much more important then a Plushie collection, your highness." She starts to tear up. "Please, find out who is responsible for this and kill them." Joviah nods and shows her to her room. The Queen stops him after. "Please show me the assassin. I wsih to hire him to track down the one responsible for this." Joviah reluctantly agreed. (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) The Queen enters the interrogation room. "Greetings assassin. What is your name?" "Steel." "Do you know who I am?" 'Your are Queen Julie Yanxo I" "Correct. You claimed to have an objective to take my life, but then subsided it as false just to grab our attention. You distracted the CKHL so that a supposed Demon known as Sharkank could lay siege to Buckingham Palace and burn it to the ground in an attempt to capture my daughter." Steel didn't budge. "I didn't know that was his reason for needing a distraction." "Nevertheless, my daughter is safe and he had only succeeded in burning down the palace. I wish to hire you to track down this Demon." Steel got up. "In exchange for my freedom?" "Yes." He paused for awhile then replied "I accept." "Good." Meanwhile, at the remains of Buckingham Palace, Sadow searched the charred rubble for clues as to the whereabouts of Sharkank were. Finally he noticed a peculiar smell in a pile of ash. He collected some into a small plastic baggy and transferred it to Fuminori. "Heres our first clue." He looked at it confused. "Some ash?" "It contains the smell of Hades." Fuminori's eyes go wide. "I'll report this at once." He heads off as Sadow smiles. "We have a lead." In a dark, cold room with light blue tiles and pillars everywhere, the pillars are lit at the top with dark blue flame. The lighting reveals a throne at the end of the room. Sitting atop the throne is a young man, looking about the age of 17, He has short, dark purplish hair and sea-blue eyes. He stares down at 4 figures, one of them being Sharkak. To his right is a mummy-looking figure, only instead of white linens it is covered in black tape. To his left is a black haired girl with green eyes wearing tight leather and a cloth extending from her belt to hide her panties. To her left is a lumbering figure in dark blue plate steel covering his body. The man on the throne begins. "Why didn't you follow my orders, Sharkak? I told you to bring me back the Princess of England. Instead you got caught up in useless fights and nearly was destroyed by the CKHL." He looks away, trying to avoid the young man's eyes. "Well? Don't you have an explanation, Sharkak? Or must I remind you of how you lost your eye?" His eye goes wide as he remembers the night when Echo took out his eye for insulting him. He turns to face him but is still careful not to look into his eyes. "I did search for her, but my clone was stunned and then finished off by a CKHL agent, milord." "Then why didn't you send another clone after her?" "I... got carried away with my fight..." "I'm disappointed in you, Sharkak. I thought you'd be able to handle a minor mission such as this. But instead, you failed me." "I'm sorry, Echo-sama. Please allow me to repent for my sin and try again. I promise I won't fail a second time!" "I believe a better approach is in order. Cain and Lilith shall take care of this matter, you will remain here." "But..." The girl turned to him "You heard Echo-sama. You stay here while we take care of it." She smirked at him then walked up to the throne and sat on his lap. He pet her like a dog. "Axel." The lumbering Demon stood at attention. "Have the Chef prepare something nice for dinner, to take the mood off of this misfortune." "Yes, Echo-sama." Meanwhile, on a boat nearing the London harbor, inside a crate was a Vocaloid war-bot named Len Kagamine. Minkai teleported outside the crate and knocked on it. "Anyone home?" There was no answer. He lean his head against it and it went straight through to inside. The lifeless body of the Vocaloid lay standing there. "Awww, and I wanted to talk to the newest member of the gang. Oh well. Time to hurry this thing up." He pulled out of his pocket a pocket watch and again it's arm started to turn quickly. Finally it went back to normal and he exited as the crate was being unloaded. "Welcome home, Len Kagamine." He disappeared again. As the crate was unloaded, the opened it and flipped on len's power-pack in his back. His eyes jolted open and the color in his retina flowed to life. The man who flipped him on said "What is your name, Vocaloid?" He looked up at him cutely and said "Len Kagamine." "He seems to be functioning well. Time to head him to Buckingham Palace." A dock worker overheard him and said "Buckingham Palace was burned to the ground late last night, Yank. Ya'd best go to St. 'Angeles Cathedral." The man thanks him and has Len, along with several U.S. soldiers to guard him, follow him and a guide to the St. 'Angeles Cathedral. They enter and the man introduces the Queen to Len. "This is Len Kagamine, the Vocaloid war-bot you had asked for." The Queen smiled "He's cute. How do you feel about your new home, Len?" Len hid behind the man who introduced him. Sadow walked in and yawned. 'Good morning everyone." Len glanced at him, noticing the same spark in his eyes as his own. He looked at Len confused and asks "Who's the kid and why does he have a big, ear.... thing?" The Queen answers "He is Len Kagamine, and he is a Vocaloid war-bot customized and shipped from the U.S. Bazooka free of charge." Sadow smiles "Sweet. And who does it go to?" The Queen was about to say but paused and smiled. "You." Sadow went wide-eyed. "What?! And what am I gonna do with a war-machine made to look like a 12-year old boy and a Bazooka?!" The Queen replied "Fulfill your operations. Under the Jerestiction of the English crown, I promote Len Kagamine Officer in the Congressional Knights of Holy Light, Division of Temperance." She unsheathes her sword and Knights Len, who looks up at sadow and smiles cutely. He comically looks shell-shocked. Minkai enters a dark room, where Steel has just put on his newly-repaired war-suit. He's loading bullets into his new Silenced SMG. Minkai is circling around him comically admiring his war-suit. "What a piece of work this is! Like a Human battle tank! What in God's name do you plan on using this bloody thing for!?" Steel exits the room after passing straight through Minkai. he smirks and says "Seems someone's a bit shy..." He disappears again. Steel heads to a garage like area and loads up on a Motorcycle thats color matches his armor. He drives to a house next to a beach and knocks on the door. An Indian answers "What can I do for- Woah!" Steel grabs him from the shirt collar and hoistes him up. "Help me out and I won't hurt you." "Ok, chill man. I'll do whatever you say." He lets him down and the Indian takes a breather. "What do you need?" "First, what is your name?" "Yami" "Very well, Yami. I am Steel. And I have someone I need you to find for me..." Meanwhile, Seireitou Kawahiru enters a dark alley and meets the two Psions he met outside of Buckingham Palace before it burned down. The white haired one began "Were you followed?" He replies impatiently "No." 'Good. I am Pantheon, this is Zaxara. We both are Psions. Telekinetics, Seers, fortune tellers, the whole shabang. We overheard you looking for someone for an importnat reason back at Buckingham Palace?" "Yes, my father's murderer and quite possibly the one responsible for the burning down of that palace." "Very well, we will help you." "Whats the catch?" "None, we do this for a living." Seireitou smiles as he finally makes some progress. (Ending vid plays)